Have a Heart
by Foxmur
Summary: Mort becomes ill, and everyone takes notice to it. At first it seems he may recover, however later on Kowalski informs that he may not make it out. This news brings out the hearts of everyone, especially Julien. Rated for safety. Completed.
1. Day One

**(A)- Appreciation- **I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I have decided to advertise to the community. I am hoping that this read will be an enjoyable and memorable one. If after your read, I would like to ask that you click on the review button and give me a little feedback about how you felt about your read. It would be much appreciated, and would please me. It would also help with any future stories I may create. ~Fox..

**(D)- Disclaimer- **I would like to inform that I have never shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television program 'Penguins of Madagascar'. I only claim rights to the stories I've created, the plots behind them, the time taken to create them, my OC's, and my profile name for the site. All original ownership of the actual show belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. Along with the specific creators Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell. I thank them dearly for making such a fantastic show to watch. ~Fox..

**(P)- Purpose- **The main reason this story was made was so I could experiment and offer more for everyone to read. Along with possibly entering a new area of writing I haven't entered into before, so anything new I may show off may be something to become a new experience for everyone. These side-stories I show off are my time to take off and think about making anything else better. I would like this short to be like a test. You being my teacher to inspect it, and share with me your final grade. Which will keep my ego up high.~Fox..

**(W)- Warning- **This may be rated safely, but for safety reasons I would like to inform everyone that this will contain slightly saddening scenes, and a hypothesis of death from illness on a child. If it seems a bit out of character for Julien, just know that deep in his heart I see change. If you would not like to read this for anything I have listed above, I would suggest to you to go elsewhere. I only advertise this for the people who may want to read it, and I do not wish to force this upon anybody. If you prefer not to read, and leave, I will feel unharmed as it is what you like. I care more for the reader, then my short getting read. If you agree to any of what is above, and continue on, I hope you enjoy! ~Fox..

'_**Have a Heart**_'

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

**Day One**

**The **sun lit up bright as it normally would every day, bringing in the likelihood of another exciting day for the lemurs to party, dance and most likely mess with the penguins. Julien was wide awake, as Mort had awoken both him and Maurice. Or more likely, Mort begged for help, and it awoke Julien. Julien, refusing to help, awoke Maurice and ordered him to deal with the problem. To Julien, he didn't exactly care whatever it was that Mort was fussing about. He assumed that Mort was probably having a bad dream or something. To cry out for help was very unusual, as the young child had the capability to regularly take in harm, danger, mistreatment, harassment, whatever..and still maintain gratefully after. Almost as if nothing got in his way, and he was on the road to a pot of gold. Julien was very confused as to why Mort actually wanted help for once, but because he figured he had more important things to deal with in the upcoming day, he ignored it. Maurice, however, was one to be of much assistance. Being woken up forcefully didn't exactly give him enthusiasm, him being that age and all. But he still was willing to try and help Mort. He's a young kid, he doesn't deserve to deal with a struggle. Julien had been awaiting in his throne for any feedback of what was going on. Not necessarily of Mort, but as to what was taking his adviser so long to return to him. Finally though Maurice had given time to Mort and laid him back onto the bouncy to lie down, to try to relax and most likely get a little more sleep. He was now making his way up to King Julien as to inform him of what was the problem with Mort, and to why he had awoken the two.

Maurice presented himself in front of Julien and gave him a worried look. "Is someting' being a problem, Maurice?" Julien asked, slightly showing concern, although he honestly could care less. Maurice frowned. "I gave attention to Mort like you asked your majesty, but it seems he's gotten sick somehow. He said that he wanted to talk to you, but I told him that it was unnecessary for you to be with him at the moment, and had him lay back down" He explained himself. Julien sat back into the throne and thought for a moment. Maurice gave a slightly annoyed look, as to slight anger to why his major wouldn't be concerned with this. He knew that Julien payed little to no attention to anything at all, but to someone as close as Mort he expected at least a look of sadness, or shame. "At least he is not to be being a problem to us today" Julien declared with glee. Maurice lowered his brow and showed a slightly angered look. "King Julien, Mort is down there sick! Don't you think we should try and figure something out for him to get better?" He asked, hoping for an apologetic reply back. Julien shook his head. "Maurice, he is to be becoming a man. If he is to do so he must go trough' dis' disease or whateva', and come out of it witout' any complaints" He replied back. "But he's just a kid! Could we at least get someone to look at him?" He asked, more in a begging manor. He cared for Mort. Like Julien, he had to watch over him. He learned to enjoy the company of both of them. He cared for them. Loved them like family, no matter how cruel, strange, bitter or different they were from him.

Julien sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with what was going on now. He was looking forward to another relaxing day of jamming the music and kicking it for all of the visitors to come. But because of Mort's situation, Maurice was coming to him asking for him to take action of some sort. He wasn't looking forward to any of it. He'd rather have a great time having fun. Not worry about the slightly ill. But to get Maurice out of his fur he was gonna' have to do it. Anything for a little peace and relaxation. "Fine. If it is to be leaving your king to be alone in da' end to enjoy himself, I will do it. You just watch over him Maurice, I will be getting one of da' penguins to look at him. We are no doctors" Julien declared. Maurice smiled. He believed that Julien was showing a slight amount of care. It didn't matter if it was real or not, at least Mort was going to possibly get some help. However Julien didn't care to much. He was more concerned with how he was going to sleep tonight than how safe Mort was at the moment. He did care a little though. Barely and unnoticeable, but he did care. Except he does believe that Mort is going to turn out safe and back to his regular, annoying self the day after. Maybe even later today. But he did worry about maybe Mort getting to sick. Although he doesn't believe that's very possible, he does worry over it.

Julien lowered himself off of his throne and brought himself down to the ground. Maurice walked away, most likely to Mort, and Julien sighed again. "Why must dis' be happening today of all days?" He asked, knowing nobody was around. He looked over to the penguin habitat and saw that-as expected- all of the inhabitants were outside, doing their routinely actions. Julien looked back to where Mort was and he could see that the little guy wasn't sleeping easily. If he was sleeping, that is. Slightly shaking, somewhat brighter in color, not being his usual care-free self. Julien thought about it. It was in fact strange for Mort to be doing that, but how could he of gotten sick? Normally anything that happens to him he usually makes it out, probably several scratches, and he acts as if he were given a ticket to paradise. Except today, something has infected him, or something of the source, and made him..just dramatically different than his normal attitude. Julien barely felt something flow through his body. "What is dis' feeling dat' I am feeling? It is not relating to da' feeling I was to be having when Skipper and I were in Joey's pin, is it not? Again, I do not like it!" He announced in anger. He wasn't happy with what he was feeling, and he definetaly didn't want to follow it either. It was a feeling that he should care. More, at least. The kid looks up to him like he is one of the actual Sky Spirits. "I do not want dis'. I must go to da' penguins" He decided, again realizing that he was the only one in his general area. He made his way slowly down the concrete slabs and approached the fence. "Dis' is not my typical day" He mumbled.

Skipper was patting Private on the back. "Nice performance on taking down that false ninja, Private. You've been preforming amazingly for the past few days. I'm proud to say that I'm your leader" Skipper complimented with a huge grin on his beak. Private slightly blushed. "Thank you sir, it's only a work of improvement is all it seems, really" He slightly doubted. "Nonsense. It seems you've really taken in what I've taught you, and thrown it back at me like a Frisbee" Skipper reassured. "Really Skipper, that's kind. But aren't Kowalski and Rico quite alright themselves as well?" He asked. Skipper laughed. "Private, you're the lowest rank here, and you've actually shown as much performance as they usually give. I'm saying you act as if you're a lieutenant like Kowalski. Or at least a sergeant like Rico. Well done" Skipper explained. "Well, thank you" Private replied, slightly showing the blush he had. "Penguins!". Skipper sighed. They looked to where the sound came from and, to Skipper's assumption, was Julien. Suddenly Julien had gotten into their habitat and confronted them. "You are smart, yes?" Julien asked Kowalski. He laughed slightly. "Beyond the average penguin, Julien. Thank you very much" Jewels gloated. "Yes. Are you also a doctor?" He added on, showing little care to how smart Kowalski might of been. He shrugged. "Somewhat. I know how to deal with some sicknesses" He replied. "Woah woah, what are you here for Ring-Tail?" Skipper asked, letting his habit to be irritated of Julien take over his body.

"Well, you are knowing of da' annoying subject of mine, Mort, yes?" He asked. "Yes, why are you here about Mort?" Skipper returned, confused as to why it was about Mort when Julien never showed any care about the smallest lemur. "Well, I was to be waking up dis' morning because he was crying about someting' stupid, and it was to be waking my kingly self up. I am to royal to attend to da' problem so I ordered Maurice to take care of it, and I left to my trone'.." Julien started. "So you came here to have Kowalski see why Mort was crying?" Skipper asked, getting slightly frustrated already. Julien shook his head. "No. Maurice was to be coming to me and he was telling to me dat' Mort was not doing well. Dat' he is probably sick, and I am asking for da' smart-y penguin to be taking a look at him because dat' is what Maurice is worried about" He explained. Skipper shook his head. "I don't trust your kind, Ring-Tail" He argued. Julien sighed. "Look Skipper, I am here because if I do not do dis' den' Maurice will believe dat' he is going to get worse. If you help him, den' I will leave you alone for as long as he is sick" He negotiated. Skipper shook his head again. "Make it a week" He argued. Julien sighed again, and nodded his head. "Fine. But if it is not being any trouble, could da' smart-y penguin check on him every so often?" He asked. It sounded slightly like a beg.

He really wasn't in the mood to do this. He wanted to return home and possibly dance to calm his slight nerves. Being taken away from what was usually fun was slightly annoying to him. Plus with that supposed weird feeling he has he just wants to get rid of it. He's hoping it'll go away if he gets one of them to look at Mort. He's more concerned with getting rid of that feeling instead of what is wrong with Mort. Skipper sighed. "Nobody deserves to go through a struggle, Skipper. Think of it as something for Mort, not Julien" Private begged. Being someone to care for the safety of everyone, he showed as much care for Mort as anyone else. Skipper looked to Julien again and sighed once more. "Fine Ring-Tail" He agreed, then looked over to Kowalski. "Kowalski, I want you to attend Ring-Tail and see what's affecting his follower. On the double" He ordered. Kowalski nodded and started to waddle himself towards the gate. "And Ring-Tail.." Skipper called. Julien looked back. "Yes?" He asked. "I want Kowalski back by opening time. If you get him sick from Mort, you're gonna' end up broken" Skipper defended. Very defensive of his team. He doesn't trust Julien at all. But because his objective for the zoo is to keep all of the animals tame and healthy, he had no choice to agree. It would, of course, ruin his reputation if he were to disregard Mort. Julien gave a slight nod, although he felt offended, and followed Kowalski back to his habitat.

Maurice was catering to Mort at the moment, making sure that if he was going to need anything than he would get it immediately. Although he's dramatically younger than him, he feels as if he's needed to protect him. He tries his best to make sure he doesn't pick up anything Julien may of taught him through visibility, but somehow he just can't get him to break his habit with Julien. He'll never figure out how the day came that Mort became attached to Julien's feet, but it's best to ignore it. What's more important to him now is that he monitors Mort until he is cured. He's young, so you've got to give him a higher amount of attention. "Do you want a smoothie, Mort?" He asked. He didn't get a responce. Maurice sighed. "You know the sun shines right into the bouncy, it could make you feel nauseous. Do you want to go somewhere more shaded?" He asked. Mort slightly shook. For him, it was extremely difficult to even think. It was a struggle to make out the words Maurice was telling him. He has no idea how he got sick, as he hasn't necessarily come in contact with anything vile. "Are you sure you're going to be fine under there? I don't want to have to clean up a mess" Maurice pestered. He doesn't care about a mess actually, he's just implying that Mort could 'get sick' if he were being in advanced contact with the sun. It'd be a pretty hot day for them as well. He sighed. "Mort, can you at least say something?". "No" Mort replied. Maurice frowned deeper. That was actually not a response he was expecting.

"He is being right over der', Mr. Doctor" Was heard in the distance. "Yeah, yeah" Kowalski replied, trying to hide from the reward he felt for being given a strong title. Maurice looked over to where the sound was and it was his leader and Kowalski. Kowalski quickly made his way over while Julien strolled behind him. "How's he doing?" Kowalski asked. Maurice shrugged. "I don't think he's doing well. I asked him if he was alright but he won't respond. He really isn't well at all. Poor kid can barely move either" He explained. Kowalski nodded and made his way beside Maurice to get a better and closer view of Mort. "Let me take a look at him. I'll give him some medicine if it's necesarry. Why don't you both just relax while I do this. This isn't something I'd require spectators for" Kowalski responded. Maurice nodded while Julien shrugged. The two walked away and Kowalski began to inspect Mort. "King Julien, that's a very kind thing you did, sir" Maurice said with complimentary in his voice. "Yeah yeah, I am a king, what da' people want is what da' people get" Julien replied hot-headed. He could care a lot less, but to keep a king-ly look, he figured he might as well look as if he's trying to do something amazing. Maurice just smiled and followed Julien up to his throne.

"Do you think Kowalski'll be able to cure him?" Maurice asked. Julien sighed. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wants it silent. Where he can relax in his throne and forget about what's distracted him for the past half-hour. "I am unsure, Maurice. But we might as well have da' smart-y penguin do whateva' it is dat' he will do, and expect Mort to become his usual, annoying self" Julien replied. Maurice gave a slightly disappointed look. "Why did you get Kowalski if you care so little King Julien?" He asked. Julien shrugged. "Anyting' to get a regular day back into my hands" He replied. Maurice lowered his brow. "So, you could care less about Mort?" He asked. "Maurice, Mort is going to come out alright. Why is it dat' you are to be worrying so much? He is a kid. He is fine" Julien argued. "What if he got worse though?" Maurice returned, getting slightly frustrated. "It is taken care of Maurice! We have Kowalski to be fixing him, and it will all be safe". "What if Kowalski can't fix him? Then what will we do?". Julien sighed. "Nature will get rid of his sickness. He is being young, so I would not believe in him dying so soon" He replied. Maurice sighed. "True. I..I'm probably just letting my fear get over me King Julien, please forgive me" Maurice begged.

Julien nodded, having to care less. "It is being alright Maurice. Go and take a rest or someting'. I am sure dat' it will all be safe in da' end. Just tink' about someone dat' would make you be happy, and Kowalski will come to us wit' da' information about Mort's status. Please, because I am not in da' mood to be giving ourselves aches of da' head" Julien returned. Maurice nodded and looked back to the bouncy. Kowalski was writing something down on his clipboard and holding a vile of some sort of medicine. "It looks like Kowalski's finishing up with Mort already" Maurice notified. Julien groaned. "What did I just say Maurice?" He asked. Maurice sighed and awaited for Kowalski to finish up with Mort. "I hope everything's alright" He muttered to himself. Julien rubbed his head slowly as he was slightly getting frustrated with Maurice. He was getting pretty irritated with what was going on, and was wishing it would all just leave him be. He prefers it when the attention is on him, and especially not Mort. "I am sorry for shouting Maurice" Julien apologized. Maurice looked away from Kowalski's direction and looked to his leader. "You don't have to be sorry your majesty, after all we wouldn't be helping Mort at all if you didn't even go and get Kowalski" He responded. Julien nodded. "Whatever will make da' subjects of mine pleased" He came back. Maurice turned back to Kowalski and it looked as if the vile of medicine he had been holding was empty and now on the ground.

"I..never mind" Maurice started, then retracted. Julien just waved his left hand around, waiting for the penguin to get back and give word, ignoring whatever Maurice was about to say. He sighed, and looked up to the sun. It shined bright and was calming his nerves. He smiled as he felt the sun warming his fur and returning him to the old temperature he was used to in Madagascar. "Julien?". He sighed and turned to see Kowalski had now been beside Maurice, looking up to him. "I looked at Mort and he has a temperature of thirty-eight degrees Celsius" Kowalski started. Julien gave a confused look. "Dat' is good or bad?" He asked. Kowalski shook his head. "It's bad. Not to bad, but it means he has a fever" He explained. Julien gave an uncaring 'Oh'. "Also I gave him a bit of medicine-it doesn't matter what really-but it should cure him by tomorrow morning" He added. Maurice smiled. "Really? You just gave him a little medicine, and he should be clear for tomorrow?" Maurice asked. Kowalski shrugged. "He should be. If not then two days. If he hasn't gotten any better than come get me again, I'll let Skipper's rule about Julien not coming in slide. Well, as long as he isn't anything of a nuisance" He replied. "I am right here you know!" Julien shouted in frustration.

Kowalski shushed him. "I put him back to sleep, don't wake him back up because the medicine does it's best in his sleep" He whispered. Julien sighed as he felt Kowalski blocking his face to retract any loud speaking. He nodded, hoping Kowalski would pull his flipper away from his face so he wouldn't have to be blocked. Kowalski did and looked back to Maurice. "If he isn't better tomorrow he'll just need some more medicine. I'll provide you with some for tomorrow just in case. It's very unlikely that he'll be unwell after two doses of this medicine, but in case I haven't said so already, I haven't tested it" He informed. Maurice gave an angry look. "You gave him something you don't even know will work!" He shouted through a whisper. Kowalski backed from the aye-aye lemur. "It's alright Maurice! When have my inventions gone wrong?" He asked. Maurice came closer to him and was close to attacking him. "Yeah I shouldn't of said that..but just trust me on this! I put a lot of observation and affection to this medicine when I was testing it some time ago, and when I put a lot of focus into something it usually doesn't go wrong" Kowalski defended. Maurice stopped and sighed. "You're the only one closest to knowing how to do the medical activity, so I'll trust you. Just promise that he'll be better after some time" Maurice begged.

"You can count on it. But, like I said, if Mort isn't well tomorrow, just use some more of the medicine. The secondary vile of it is by the bouncy" said Kowalski, pointing his flipper to where he put the medicine vile. "If those two drinks still don't work, I want Julien to come get me after tomorrow" He added. "Yeah yeah, I will be der'. But like I am to be saying, Mort is to be alright. Just finish da' appointment already, penguin" Julien responded in annoyance. Just waiting for some quiet. He wished that they would have their conversation down where Mort is at so he wouldn't have to hear any of it. Kowalski nodded and carefully held his clip-board. "Remember what I said" He stated while hopping down from the slab, then jumping over the fence. "Uh-Huh" Julien huffed. Maurice looked up to him with slightly disappointed eyes. He wasn't dealing his disappointment in Julien, it was directed to Kowalski. "What a fool" Maurice exclaimed while crossing his arms. "Well it is da' best he can be doing Maurice" Julien responded. Maurice nodded. "I know that. Still, he could at least test some of his experiments before using them. In fact he could of told us before he used it on Mort!" He shouted, again in a whisper-like form. Julien shrugged. "Whatever happens will happen Maurice. He will be fine in da' end. Just go and relax" Julien ordered. Maurice sighed, then nodded. "Yes, your majesty" He replied sadly. He walked away and Julien sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sky Spirits, please cure Mort into someting' less annoying" Julien begged. Little did they know that the medicine was changing Mort. Is it a good change? A bad change? No sign of yet. Maybe it would be best to let time decide.

**~Fin..**

What do you think is happening to Mort? Do you think he'll get better or worse? How do you feel about Julien? Tell me whatever you're thinking about this in a review. The next chapter is to come soon. ~Fox..


	2. Day Three

**Note- **I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Or at least it got you interested into this project I am letting you all inspect. Because it may be unnoticed right away, this chapter is two days after the last one. What has happened to Mort, Julien or anyone else is all to be learned in the read. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. ~Fox..

**Warning- **The following read will contain the increased description of the sickness of a child, child-friendly language and the beginning of worry over his safety. Although in the last chapter I gave everyone a warning in the beginning, I would like to inform that this is where the actual sadness and worry begins. If you are not used to that I would remind you of my first warning to exit from this read. Everyone who can manage, please enjoy and take your time with reading. ~Fox..

**'**_**Have a Heart'**_

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

**Day Three-**

**Maurice **grabbed the coconut-shaped cup on the counter and brought it over to Mort who was still on the bouncy trying to recover. "I'm sorry you haven't gotten better Mort. I thought that Kowalski's medicine would of cured you by now" He started as he brought the juice near the young lemur's face, only to get it rejected with a swatting hand. "Mort, you gotta' have something to drink" Maurice spoke. Mort just shook. Maurice sighed. "Is it really that bad of a sickness, that it can't even let you talk to me?" He asked. Mort nodded slowly and painfully. Maurice frowned. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble if I am Mort, I only wanna' help. You've eaten little-to-nothing since the other day. Heck you haven't even moved to much. Can I at least more you somewhere more..shad-y? It's gonna' be a bad day today for the weather, and I don't want you to get worse" He spoke. Mort laid like a pile of rubble. No thought. No feelings. No ability to move. Nothing. "Your majesty!" Maurice called in anger. "Where could he be at? He wasn't here when I woke up. He really needs to get Kowalski to look at this kid" He muttered to himself. He sighed. "Mort, I'm gonna' have to move you soon. Whether you want me to or not I'm gonna' do it" He spoke.

Mort just moved his shoulders, in a response that he doesn't care. He doesn't care for anything right now, except to talk to his king and to wish that he gets better. He believes that Julien can save him if he comes to talk to him. He also believes that he was put into the sickness because he had annoyed his leader beyond the average level the previous week. But he really wants to talk to Julien because, he looks up to him like the father he lost so long ago. Back in Madagascar. "Mort, you're not scared, are you?" Maurice asked. Mort wanted to say yes. He wanted to say to Maurice that he was scared because he felt that Julien wasn't coming to talk to him because he was still mad at him. He was scared that if Julien didn't talk to him, he would die. He was scared about it being all his fault. Well, in his opinion, at least. He believes that Julien knows that he can save him, but is to frustrated with him to deal with it. Maurice sighed. "What hurts Mort?" He asked. Mort didn't respond. He wanted to say everywhere, but he just couldn't make it out. Maurice looked away from Mort and to the throne. Julien wasn't in it. "Huh..I wonder where King Julien could be.." He muttered, trying not to let his bit of anger get to him. "Mort, I'm gonna' go look for King Julien. Stay put" Maurice added. Somewhat of a stupid question to Mort, but he just laid there and didn't respond. Maurice looked around tried to see if Julien was in the habitat at all.

Julien was in fact in the habitat. He was getting annoyed of Mort's sickness and Maurice's calling to help, so he thought he would get a little relaxation by hiding in one of the trees. Well, maybe not hiding, but at least he was getting a little time to himself, other than having to deal with Mort's wining in the morning, and Maurice's possible irritation of going over to the penguins again. He knew Mort wasn't better. He isn't surprised either. He somewhat knew that Mort would last a while longer. He still believes that it's the effect of becoming a man in some way. Mort'll have to deal with a little sickness. Since when is it not normal for someone to be sick for three days straight? For Mort's situation, it may be a bit abnormal, but Julien is just assuming that there won't be anythingto worry over. He's just glad Maurice hasn't come for him yet. "Tank' you Sky Spirits for giving I, King Julien, some time to get away from dose' annoying subjects I am to be having" Julien thanked. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, in an angering manor to get his attention. Julien sighed and looked down, to see who he figured it would be, Maurice.

"King Julien" Maurice called politely, yet you could notice the irritation he was having. Julien squeezed the patch of fur on his forehead and jumped down to his adviser, preparing for what would be what he seriously is not interested in dealing with. "What is it Maurice?" He asked, feeling somewhat aggravated with him already. Maurice took a breath. "You're supposed to be getting us some help" He informed. Julien smiled. "Since when is da' subject to be telling da' king what he is supposed to do?" He asked. Maurice made his brow show anger. "Since you were given instructions by Kowalski. You're supposed to get him if Mort hasn't gotten better. He hasn't! So don't you think it would be a good idea to maybe help the poor kid? He's bad enough as it is, and if he stays out here any longer when the thunderstorm starts, we're gonna' be in for a real mess. At least Mort will be if you don't do anything" He explained. Julien sighed. "Why is it dat' I am to be doing all of dis' stuff dat' you are wanting me to be doing?" He asked. "Because you took the crown.." Maurice paused for a second. "King! Julien.." He finished. Julien walked away from the tree and up to his throne. The wind blew somewhat harshly as Maurice followed his leader in anger.

"Aren't you gonna' do anything?" He asked in increased anger. Julien put his hand up to the aye-aye's face and moved to the ledge of the slabs, then began staring out to the penguins habitat. None of them were outside. "King Julien!" Maurice called loudly. "I am seeing if da' penguins are dere' okay!" Julien shouted back in anger, ready to attack his servant if he wouldn't shut up. Maurice retreated slowly and awaited for his leader to respond again. Julien backed away and walked around slowly. "Da' penguins are not being outside, so I guess I will go trough' da' inside" He spoke. "You mean into their base?" Maurice asked, trying to fix the English. "Dat' too" Julien replied, taking little interest into how you were supposed to say it correctly. Julien walked away from Maurice and made his way back to the gate. "If I am to be continuing dis', it will not be for free. I am not supposed to be doing da' tings' dat' Maurice should be doing. Dis' is not how da' King is supposed to live his life. Why must Mort be such a problem right now?" He asked himself. It isn't usual that he would take so much attention to himself, but because all of the focus is on Mort at the moment, he might as well do the job all of his loving people would do. Not something he's happy about, because since he's royalty he believes that he should only have to spend time with the people in parties.

Kowalski was in his lab with Private beside him, trying to learn about what he was trying to do for the lemurs. Skipper was playing chess with a visiting Marlene, and Rico was watching TV with . "Kowalski, what exactly is it that you're trying to do for Mort?" Private asked, trying to understand how he could make such items as medicine and such. "It's simple Private, I'm just offering my assistance to the lemurs because it's for the life of someone. Maybe not someone that's to be considered smart or famous, but still it's another life. It's what Skipper has us do our job for" Kowalski explained. "Alright, but why is it that Skipper wanted to help Julien? What made him do it? I thought he hated him" Private continued. Kowalski laughed. "Young Private, Skipper doesn't hate anybody. He's just annoyed of some people. When it comes to the lemurs, Skipper gets the most frustrated with Julien" He replied. "How come? What did Julien ever do to us?" Private added on. "It's not exactly something he did. Well, it is, but he didn't intentionally try to make Skipper furious with him" Kowalski explained. "What is it that he did though?". Kowalski sighed. "Private, it's more of what Julien does. Not something he did. You're familiar with his raging parties, correct?" He returned. Private nodded.

"Well, the thing is, Skipper has grown to a state where he can only accept some people. He isn't really someone who likes a distraction, so when Julien does thing's to agitate him, it's what gets him all fired up. I thought we were talking about Mort though" Kowalski answered. "I heard that lieutenant!" Skipper shouted. Marlene's soft laugh was heard. "Your right. We were. Do you know what it is that got him sick?" Private continued the conversation. Kowalski shook his head. "Sadly I don't know what caused the kid to get sick. Nor do I know of his current state. All I know is that I gave the lemurs an extra bottle of that medicine I made in case Mort was still sick yesterday. I haven't gotten any word from them yet, so I'm assuming that Mort has gotten better. As they were supposed to come and visit me today about his condition. Good or bad. Either way they didn't show up, so I'm guessing that they got into some sort of mess they usually do" He returned. Private made an understanding look. Because he's a kid like Mort, he can't understand exactly that much. With Kowalski's major speaking role and intelligence, it's difficult for him to keep up with what he's talking about. But because it's so difficult, he decided to pretend to understand it. "Well it's a nice thing you're doing Kowalski" He said, giving the older penguin a hug. Kowalski just smiled and pat the youngest on the back. "It's just my job Private. As for yours as well".

The fish-bowl hatch opened and the one who entered was Julien. "Penguins! And apparently Marlene" He called as he saw who was in there. Skipper sighed and got up from the box he was sitting on. "What is it now Ring-Tail. I thought I told you, a week" Skipper reminded angrily. "Yes, but Kowalski was to be telling to me da' oder' day dat' I could come in if der' were still some problems going on wit' Mort" Julien responded, assuming Kowalski had informed Skipper of allowing that. "Hold on. What's wrong with Mort?" Marlene asked. Julien sighed. "He is being sick or someting'. Kowalski is playing doctor in dis' and he said dat' he would help if der' was a problem going on" He explained, getting annoyed with how the conversation about Mort was probably going to last a while. "How'd he get sick?" Marlene questioned, getting up from the box she was sitting on. "How am I to be knowing? Kowalski was not to be telling me what da' problem was, so I am unable to be answering your question" Julien responded, trying to not sound to rude. "Kowalski!" Skipper called after turning to the lieutenants lab. Kowalski rushed out with Private behind him, and his face made a frown as he saw Julien. "Ring-Tail says you didn't cure sad-eyes, and he also says you gave him permission to come and see you while being under the week-long rule of him not coming to contradict us. Is that so, soldier?" He asked in the most orderly way he could.

Kowalski sighed and nodded. He forgot to ask Skipper for Julien's access to the headquarters, so he knew he might be in trouble. "I wanted to be able to approve the situation soldier" Skipper spoke in disappointment. "I'm sorry sir, but it was for the kid's sake. We don't want him to die, do we?" Kowalski asked, trying to make sure he wouldn't get himself in any sort of punishment. Skipper sighed and nodded. "You're right about that. But next time come get me about this" Skipper replied. "Hold on. Julien, why are you caring for Mort all of a sudden?" Marlene interrupted, bringing the attention back to the intruder. Julien didn't want to answer that. He has no indication of caring right now. He's a bit unhappy about Mort's current condition, but he still doesn't think that he'll get worse, and he'll just get better some time soon. "I have to watch over my subjects, Marlene" He replied, trying to keep it simple and understandable. Marlene lowered her brow and muttered something in an understanding form. "So Julien, what's going on with Mort now?" Kowalski asked. Julien looked back to the scientist and frowned. "Noting' better is all dat' I am to be saying. I do not know what it is dat' is bodering' him, but I am to be knowing dat' he is doing little to no talking, eating or sleeping. He's only laid on da' bouncy since you last came" He explained, trying to show a bit of concern.

Kowalski nodded. "Well I tested my own medicine on myself after I did it to Mort, but I haven't changed in any way positive or negative. So if Maurice thinks that it's the medicine's fault, it's not" Kowalski declared. Julien rolled his eyes in little care and awaited fr the conversation to be continued. "How long has Sad-Eyes been like this, Ring-Tail?" Skipper butted in. Julien thought for a second. "Today is da' tird' day dat' he is to be being sick" He replied. Skipper nodded. "He's been sick for three day's, and he's still not recovering, at all?" Marlene asked. Julien nodded. "He will give no indication of what is to be going on eider'. Maurice will tell me of him not saying a single word to him related to his healt'. Da' boy mutters some tings' while he is laying der'. He will not move out of dat' same spot eider'. It is being strange" He explained, then commented. Marlene frowned. "Is there anything you've done besides Kowalski's medicine?" She asked. Julien shrugged. "Some tings' dat' we are unsure of helping or hurting him. Maurice is to be doing da' most of it, but I am watching" He lied. Truthfully, he's been either in his throne, or away. He doesn't want to come in contact with Mort because he's afraid of getting himself infected. Mort's situation is fragile, so he is not in the position to be in the way Mort is.

"That's very kind of you, Julien" Marlene complimented, actually believing what she was told. Julien shyly shrugged his shoulders and went over to Kowalski. "So, is it being possible for you to help him?" He asked. Kowalski now shrugged his. "Julien I am clueless. I'll need another examination if I can figure out anything" He responded. Julien nodded. "Can you be doing it..say..now?" He asked. Kowalski looked behind the lemur to his leader for a response of approval or denial. "Kowalski, I want to come along on this one. Just to see if Sad-Eyes is really in that deep of a stick-up" Skipper replied. Marlene re-entered beside Skipper. "Is it alright if I see him too? I want to maybe be of assistance too" Marlene spoke, wanting to be someone to help Mort. Skipper shrugged. "I don't see any problem in it" He commented. Marlene shyly smiled. "I was..sort of asking Julien" She responded. Skipper made an understanding yet offended expression. "I am not to be caring" Julien commented. Marlene widened her smile and went over to the ladder Julien had previously come from. She looked up to the sky and saw it was dark, rain was going to begin. Along with thunder that was heard in the far distance and some wind that was picking up by the minute.

She climbed up the ladder and awaited to be followed by the penguins and the lemur-king. "Private, Rico, would you like to take part in this?" Skipper asked to now-on-the-couch Rico and Private. They shook their head. "I don't like seeing anyone in distress, Skipper" Private commented, trying to make sure he wouldn't have to see Mort in any terrible situation. "TV" Rico grunted. Skipper shrugged his shoulders and climbed up the ladder, Julien and Kowalski right behind him. "What reason is it dat' you are to be coming again, Skipper?" Julien asked as they reached the top. "I'm making sure that the premises is secure. For you to be doing these types of thing's is very unusual, and I don't like the idea of something happening to either Kowalski or Marlene. Anyone for that matter" Skipper replied, showing a defensive look as usual. Julien rolled his eyes and just followed himself on the trail back to his habitat. Normally he'd be excited to have so many of the zoo-resident's at his home, but now this was not a time he wanted it. At least not if Mort is sick. All of the attention was for him, although there were a couple thoughts about Julien and suddenly helping Mort. But they don't know that Julien doesn't care to much.

They climbed the fence which went into the lemur habitat and slowly made their way around the stacked concrete slabs and to the bouncy. Maurice was sitting there, looking to the grass with a huge frown-full face. "Maurice!" Julien called. The aye-aye sighed and lifted his head up. "Your majesty" He replied. Kowalski and Marlene waddled over while Skipper and Julien stayed behind. Marlene is curious to see how Mort is while Kowalski is in fact the doctor. Skipper was keeping guard and Julien just didn't care. Only, when he watches that kid getting help as an unusual thing for him, that strange feeling returns. He grumbled to himself as he hated what was happening to him return. "This doesn't look very pleasant" Kowalski stated. "What happened to him?" Marlene asked. "He got sick, obviously" Kowalski replied. She rolled her eyes and watched Kowalski try to think of what to do. "This isn't good" Kowalski spoke. Maurice suddenly looked up and wiped his eyes, almost as if he was crying. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked. Kowalski wiped his forehead and looked around to the inhabitants around the bouncy and habitat.

"Maurice, I need to look at Mort alone. Or at least I need to get several of us out of-" A bolt of lightning went off when Kowalski was speaking. A faint and scratchy cry of fear came from Mort. "Oh no" Marlene cried. "Why? Why did he do that?" Kowalski asked. "He's afraid of thunderstorms" Maurice informed. Kowalski sighed. "Well he won't last very long if the sky starts to drop temperature and bring rain with it" He spoke. "What do you mean?" Maurice asked. "If the storm gets worse, we'll have a major drop of the heat and it'll bring rain with it as well. Don't you know this?" Kowalski answered, then re-questioned. "Yes, but I'm more concerned with Mort to worry about your science-y mumbo-jumbo" Maurice responded, getting slightly frustrated with how Kowalski was questioning his knowledge. "I'll have you know that my smarts could save this kid" Kowalski spoke while looking away from Mort and to Maurice. "Well your medicine sure didn't do anything" He complained. "Guys! Stop fighting and save this kid's life!" Marlene called, along with a groan from Mort. Kowalski sighed and turned back to Mort. Maurice looked back to the ground in doubt. "Thank you" Marlene spoke. Kowalski didn't respond while Maurice just held his paw up to her to tell her to shut up. She didn't pay attention to it.

Another bolt of lightning was seen and then bang of thunder followed after. Mort shook as Kowalski tried to grab him. "This kid isn't gonna' cooperate if he's out in his fear" Kowalski informed. Suddenly some drops of rain started to fall. Several of them sighed. "Are you to be finishing yet?" Julien called, getting annoyed from having to get his fur wet. Kowalski turned to him and shook his head. "Julien, I won't be able to figure anything out if I have him out here when he can get worse. The-" The rain dropped faster and heavier. "..rain could start getting worse" Kowalski finished, smacking his forehead. Julien sighed. He really wants everyone to get out of his habitat. He's just in the mood to take Mort's position on the bouncy and get a rest, even if the rain were to still hit him. "I'll let him stay in my habitat" Marlene volunteered. Everyone looked to her. "What would that change, Marlene?" Skipper asked, waddling over to her. "Well, if I were to put him where I sleep, he would have warmth, shelter, maybe get some healthy food if Maurice helps. I don't mind it. He's a kid and he's sick, there's no reason why I shouldn't pitch in and help. I'm practically the only one here doing no work" She stated, smiling sheepishly.

"You'd let him sleep there?" Maurice asked. She nodded. "I'll stay away from him at night, but I'd stay close enough so he'd get help if he needed it" She informed. Maurice smiled. "You're a nice girl, Marlene" He complimented. She just nodded and turned to Julien. Julien noticed her look to her and he knew what she was gonna' ask him. "Julien.." She started. "Yes, I approve of it" He responded, knowing that he'd be doing a good deed if he were to allow this. Why should he allow it anyways? He smiled to himself as he remembered the answer to that question was because he is King. He was somewhat jealous of Mort at the moment because he got to get so close to Marlene. He does in fact have that crush on her. Marlene smiled and turned back to Kowalski. "Would you be able to check on him in my habitat?" She asked. Kowalski thought for a moment. "I suppose so. A change in position isn't to rough. How would we get Mort over to your habitat though? He's practically immovable" Kowalski informed. "We'll get Sad-Eyes there, don't worry" Skipper interrupted, making sure that he held his title for being a protector for the zoo and it's inhabitants.

A series of thunder-bolts went off over the next several seconds, causing Mort to almost jump up from the bouncy in fear. "We're not using fear to get him there, dammit!" Skipper shouted. Marlene shushed him. "He's awake you know!" Marlene whispered loudly. "I know..forgive me for my outbreak" He responded. Marlene just turned back to where she was before. "Maurice, get a blanket if you could. We're gonna' need to keep him out of contact with the rain, plus keep his body temperature warm" Kowalski spoke. Maurice nodded and ran off to get a blanket. "Marlene, I need you to go back to your habitat and wait for us to get there, just so we can get the kid into your habitat without him getting hurt" Kowalski turned then added. Marlene gave a confused look, but nodded and ran off. She wasn't very sure about how Mort could get hurt, but she just decided to ignore it and follow his orders. Better to get the job done quick than question it at all, eh? "Since when do you call the shots, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, trying to sound in more of a joke form. "Since I became the hope for this kid's life" Kowalski returned, somewhat furious with how Skipper could ask that, of course unknown that it was a joke.

"Easy soldier, it was mearly a false question. I meant nothing by it. I know your job" Skipper returned, trying not to question Kowalski's tone. Kowalski sighed. "I'm sorry sir, it's just I don't like thinking that I'm going to cause someone's-" He almost finished, but remembered Mort was right there listening. He didn't want to worry about the kid getting scared, so he just stopped. "Uh-uh..someone's continued sickness" He fixed, trying to make sure it was something less tragic. Skipper just nodded while smiling. "You're a good man Kowalski, worrying about the other's just like your leader" He complimented. "It's just my job, sir" Kowalski replied. Maurice came back holding a blanket wide enough to cover Mort entirely. It had a blue and white checker-pattern and had a black line going through the middle, indicating it was Julien's. "I'm sorry King Julien, but it was the only blanket I could find" Maurice called after handing Kowalski the blanket. Julien just sighed. "Yeah, yeah. It is not being a problem" He replied in doubt. He doesn't care what Mort takes. Just that all of the people here, for one, and not for him, just makes him want to get everyone and everything out of his home.

He did, however, feel his heart growing. He didn't like it. Mostly because of two reasons. The first is because it was over Mort. He wasn't sure if it was making him want to help Mort, or kick him, but he knew it was in fact over Mort. The second is because it makes him want to cry. He's royalty! Since when does he want to cry? It's an unusual thing for him, and he likes to stick with the average, every-day lifestyle he's been going on about since he came to Central Park. Mort's sickness is what's effecting his regular schedule the most, and because the kid's in pain, it makes him want to cry. It's just so unusual of him to do this. To get sick? That probably hasn't happened since Madagascar. To cry out in pain? Fear? Or even become concerned with what's happening to him at all? That's actually quite frightening. He just wishes it would all just go away. Mort somewhat terrorizing his feelings now is just something he hates. Except, at the same time, it makes him sad. It makes him think more about the little one. For once in his life he's thought about Mort longer than a minute. In fact, it was practically a thought train that would go on for nearly two day's now. The first day was easy for Julien, but when Maurice started getting worry-full, it became a nightmare.

Kowalski lifted Mort, however slightly struggled because Mort was groaning and trying to jump back for the comfort of the bouncy. "Mort, we're not gonna' hurt you. Just stay calm and you can lay back down. We'll make sure you don't get hurt. You'll get better if you follow directions" Kowalski spoke. Mort rested, already becoming exhausted from moving. Kowalski smiled and tucked him into the blanket, then covering his face with the free side of it and making sure Mort was warm and could breath. "Thank you Maurice" Kowalski spoke. The aye-aye nodded and left to try and get accustomed to this event. "I'll make sure Marlene is alright, lieutenant" Skipper spoke, then left to said location. Kowalski sighed and made his way to the fence. He knew he needed a secondary person to do this safely. "Might I get a hand, King?" Kowalski called to the silent and saddened King. Julien looked up from the ground and over to Kowalski. "What was it dat' you said, penguin?" He asked, making his way over to Kowalski. "Hold Mort while I lift him over the fence" Kowalski ordered, practically forcing Julien to hold the child. Julien widened his eyes and blushed as the one he was least to like, he had to hold. It was something he really was not enjoying, but knew that something extreme would happen if he responded to it.

Kowalski climbed over the fence-like wall without struggle and let his flipper down to try and grab Mort. He couldn't see what was going on at Julien's side of the wall, but Julien was looking at Mort trying to rest. He felt something warm in his heart, but he wasn't sure of what to do. It seemed as if Mort had either quickly fallen asleep, or he had passed out, but either way Mort looked..calm. Julien felt a smirk grow on his face. A couple bangs on the wall happened and Julien looked up. "C'mon Julien, he's gonna' get sick if you keep admiring yourself" Kowalski called. Julien wanted to say what he was actually doing, but because he was unsure of the after-effects of what he might be feeling were, he just ignored it and held up Mort so Kowalski could grab him. Kowalski grabbed Mort softly and lifted him up. Julien smiled as he saw that Mort had safely gotten over. Although it would be a minor drop if he were to fall from the top of the wall to the grass, it would still possibly hurt Mort. Maybe enough to make him feel tragic with his sickness. "C'mon Julien, you're coming too" Kowalski ordered, holding his flipper down again. Julien sighed and ignored Kowalski's flipper and just climbed up himself. "That works too" Kowalski spoke. Julien rolled his eyes and started to walk towards Marlene's habitat. Kowalski followed behind and made sure Mort was alright, as he assumed Julien could care much less than he was thinking already.

Marlene walked out of her cavern and awaited for Kowalski to arrive, as Skipper had already made it over and informed her of what was going on. She assumed it was just another attempt he was making to spend time with her, but because Mort is a major problem at the moment she decided to ignore it. "They're gonna' be a while, you know how stubborn Ring-Tail gets" Skipper spoke, nearing her side. "I didn't realize we had Julien coming with us anyways" Marlene replied. Skipper shook his head. "I don't really see why he would. After all he hates Sad-Eyes more than anyone else in the zoo. I mean I don't hate him, but I'll agree that the kid is..unusual" He responded. Marlene turned to him. "Aren't all kid's like that, though? Their unique in their own special way. Take Private for example" She explained. Skipper laughed for a second. "I'll agree with you on that one, Marlene. Private's grown into..well..he's still young and he's doing just as well as Rico or Kowalski has! The boy's a bit curious, plus he is in fact a bit more soft than yours truly. But, he gets the job done. He doesn't cut. He-". "I get it, Skipper" Marlene interrupted. Skipper put his flippers behind his back, embarrassed to somewhat look like he was giving Private TO much credit.

"What makes you wanna' take Sad-Eyes anyways? Kowalski could of held him in his lab" Skipper suggested. Marlene gave an angry look. "In Kowalski's lab? With all of his destructive gadgets and with it being so freezing in there?" She angrily questioned. "You know what I mean Marlene. Besides, there's a heater in there" He responded. Marlene sighed. "Mort isn't exactly as..hard-boned as you penguins. He's soft. He's, well, a lot younger. Heck he's not even to smart. He wouldn't survive half a night in there without doing something he shouldn't. But can we forget what I said?" She explained, then questioned. Skipper nodded. "Proceed with why you decided to take Sad-Eyes, ma'am" Skipper respectfully ordered, enough to sound like a simple 'please'. "Well, I don't want him to get hurt" She said, lying down on the grass. Skipper still stood. "None of us do, Marlene. I'm sure any one of us would of offered to protect him in his current status" Skipper assumed. "Maybe, it's just..I don't exactly trust all of the others to do something so responsible to someone so..misguided". "Elaborate". Marlene sighed. "Y'know, Mort doesn't exactly have a father or a mother to protect him. I mean, I know that Julien and Maurice somewhat take care of him, but they can't possibly be his parent's, they're not the same species as him" She explained.

"So you're saying that you think he won't grow up well without a parent figure to look to?" Skipper asked. She nodded. Skipper wanted to say something about Private not having anyone but the team to watch him, but he knew that after what happened just minutes ago would probably make him sound like a wierd-o if he were to talk about Private. He decided to just nod to her, unknowing to how to respond to it now. "Maurice, he's alright to look up to, but Julien..I don't want to see Mort be like Julien" Marlene spoke. "Yes, Ring-Tail does have his..personallity" Skipper replied. "I'm surprised Julien's actually trying to help Mort. It isn't very usual that we see him being kind to Mort, other than kicking him..". Skipper nodded again. "I'm with you on that, sister" He spoke. Another bang of thunder went out. "We're gonna' get ourselves sick if they don't hurry up" Marlene informed. "True. But, whatever they're doing is probably worth it. I wouldn't question it" Skipper agreed. Some pattering of water could be heard in the distance. "It's either the two rushing to get here, or the rain's picking up heavily over there" Skipper informed. Marlene shrugged her shoulders.

A figure jumped over the fence and landed in front of the wall which was the fence. That figure, was Julien. "C'mon you silly penguin, my fur is getting wet!" Julien complained. Marlene got up and went over to where Julien and supposedly Kowalski were at. Skipper looked over to see the blanket that Mort had been covered in was being handed down to Julien. "What is that lemur still doing here?" He muttered to himself. "I have got it Marlene, I am being fine" Julien spoke, Marlene trying to grab Mort as Kowalski was lowering him down. Marlene backed away from where the action was going on and decided to observe. She was confused as to why Julien actually wanted to be having Mort near his personal-space for once, but figured it would be best not to question it. Julien grabbed Mort and held him in his arms, bringing him into Marlene's inner-home without allowance. Kowalski climbed over the fence and landed on his feet. "Mission success, sir" He spoke to Skipper. Skipper gave him a nod and watched Marlene and Kowalski make their way behind Julien. "Somethings wrong here.." Skipper muttered to himself. He turned his body and started waddling behind Marlene and Kowalski.

**~Later~**

**It**'**s **been about half an hour, and everyone was waiting outside while Kowalski was finishing up with Mort. He exited Marlene's home and looked to the three waiting for word. Everyone was confused as to why Julien was still here, but again decided not to question it as he was not the concern. Kowalski frowned. "W-what's wrong, Kowalski?" Marlene asked. He sighed. "I Looked at Mort after putting him to rest, and..I don't think I can cure him. I don't know why I can't figure it out, it's just that..it seems impossible" Kowalski informed. Many frowns appeared, while Julien felt his heart sink. "Is he gonna' go..you know?" Skipper asked, pointing his flipper upwards and downwards after several seconds. Kowalski shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, Skipper. I could try to make another drug to help him, but it'll take me some time. I don't even know if I can cure him. All I can say right now is that..I can't cure him" He explained. "Ever?" Marlene asked. "I dunno'. For now I can't. Unless I come up with some sort of antidote, we might be having this Mort for a long..long time" Kowalski answered. "Wuh..c-can't we just take him to the doctor? Like..the humans?" Marlene asked. Kowalski shook his head. "Supposedly they're not in the area. Neither is Alice. I have no idea if it's some kind of special event, if some got fired, quit, or whatever happened.. All I know is that we've had the lack of supervision because they're not here" Skipper butt in.

"What are we to do?" Julien asked, coming in from complete silence. "Wait. It's all we can do. Well, all you can do. I'm the only one at the moment who can try and make Mort something. If I have some time..maybe a week..I can do it. But..I don't know how long Mort might last. We've just gotta' hope for the best, Julien" Kowalski responded. Marlene took a doubtful breath. "So..what should I do for the next week? If you're gonna' be busy making the medicine..what do I do with Mort?" She asked. "I'll make sure he gets food and water, Marlene. I'll have myself and Rico bringing some essentials for Mort and yourself, while Kowalski and Private work on the medicine" Skipper re-entered. Marlene nodded. "Thank you, Skipper" She replied, almost ready to cry. She hasn't dealt with death in her life, so this is something huge for her. Especially with the fear of going to sleep and waking up to find the kid dead. "It's no problem, ma'am" Skipper replied. Julien slowly made his way back to his habitat, head hanging and arms literally falling. He wanted to get away as fast as he could because he felt that feeling in his heart diminish into something worse. Something scary and saddening. He wanted to hide..and cry. Hopefully Mort gets some help soon, or else he'll be effecting everyone. Especially..Julien.

**~Fin..**

Apologies for taking some time to update, but I think this long read was worth it. If not, then let my promise for a new chapter help. The final chapter will come..hopefully before the end of the week. So, at the moment it seems Mort's gotten worse, and Julien has..changed attitudes? What is this? Tell me what you think! Much love everyone and please watch for the next chapter! ~Fox..


	3. Day Seven

**Note- **Well hopefully this chapter here will make up for the time gone by since the last update, as it has gone passed a promised date. I have a tendency to do that so please forgive me for my disrespect to everyone. I did, however, have a situation with this work some time ago when it never saved when I had been nearly half-way through. So some of the blame is my computer, as I most likely would have been capable of uploading this some few days ago. Please everyone tell me how you feel as the ending reaches. It will be very exhilarating to me! Thank you for reading and, enjoy! ~Fox..

**Warning- **I'm unsure if this is necessary, however because this is the MOST depressing chapter of this multi-chapter-ed short, I find it necessary to inform you all. As the previous chapters may or may not have been very saddening to you, I want to say that it is possible that this final one could affect some hearts. There is nothing above the current rating, however I find it safe to place in some crying and heart-spoken conversations. Especially between two who have never seemed to get along, Julien and Mort. Think for a minute and try to see how it would be for one crying over the other. Now, if you've made your decision on whether you like it or not, please make one more decision on reading this. Again I only wish for your safety and I have no wishes to affect your type of read. I wish no harm to you and I only require for a decent read to everyone. If you are one of not reading something saddening as of the moment- Or generally -I ask you leave. If there's anyone who is continuing, please try your best to remain stable. ~Fox..

**'**_**Have a Heart**_**'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

**Day Seven-**

**Marlene **leaned against the rock-y wall and watched over Kowalski injecting Mort with possibly multiple types of medicines. "Are you sure that all of that is alright for someone his age, Kowalski?" She asked. He didn't respond. It's to much of a time of required focus to even make time for small talk. She sighed and left the room, retreating out into the wilderness-like area of her habitat. Out there was Skipper, trying to maintain his job as keeping watch for danger. The truth was though, is that he was a bit afraid. Although the kid was -and still is- a bit rambunctious, he's a life that he's responsible for, as he did declare himself the leader of his military-operations group. Making sure that any sort of danger to ever come into the area would be terminated. "How's he doing?" He asked. Marlene shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ground. "I..have absolutely no idea. I tried to speak to Kowalski about all of that medicine he seems to be giving Mort, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He did tell me to stay quiet after we both went in, but..I don't even know anymore.." She struggled to explain. "You alright, Marlene?" Skipper returned. She shrugged her shoulders a second time. "I don't even know anymore, Skipper. I don't want to fear any sort of loss. Even if it's someone as..special..as Mort, it's still someone we all could live so many more years longer with".

Skipper looked to the ground. "Y'know, I feel as if some of the blame is on me. I'm supposed to watch everyone in the zoo, and I couldn't keep the youngest capable of staying resistant to any of these sicknesses" He pitied. Marlene made her way over to him. "You couldn't of done anything, Skipper, it was all nature. He..he'll come out..right?" She comforted, then presented a question. He shrugged. "That's dependant on Kowalski's decision. I'm no way on the road to disease and such. I don't even know how Kowalski knows both Science and this". She nodded. Some wind brushed past them and rocked their fur and feathers. "Where could he be?" Marlene asked, stomping the ground in sudden irritation. "Who, Kowalski?" Skipper asked. She shook her head. "No, I mean Julien. He should be the one most concerned with this right now!" She shouted in a whisper-like form, just so she wouldn't disturb either Kowalski or Mort. "Why would he be here, Marlene? He hasn't ever shown any care to the kid at all. Ring-Tail is just another one of those lost souls. Probably gonna' go down like Manfedi" Skipper responded, pointing down to the bowls of the Earth to represent Hell.

"Do you really think Julien's that evil? I mean..maybe he has a couple wrong things that he's done, but I don't think he's that evil". Skipper just laughed. "You keep telling yourself that, Marlene. Once Ring-Tail shows that he actually cares for someone other than himself, then I might take back the assumption I may have. Until then, however, it's what I believe. I have strong beliefs. Like with Sad-Eyes. In my opinion, he'll probably be stuck in that position the rest of his life. That's if he can even avoid death" He returned. Marlene punched his chest. "Shut up! I don't want to think like that, Skipper!" She hollered in anger, along with some inner fear. Skipper backed from her slightly to care to his minor wound and recover. He really isn't the best of words in situations like this. "Apologies..ma'am" He responded. She rolled her eyes and returned her saddened look -along with attention- to the innards of her habitat. "Please Kowalski, save Mort" She begged silently, uncaring to whether Skipper could hear her or not. He waddled beside her and wrapped his flipper around her. "It's gonna' be alright, Marlene. He'll manage" He comforted. She just wiped her eyes and ignored Skipper's comfort, as she was unsure of what to do in this specific situation.

"Alright Mort, I'm going to wait out here while you recover. If you need anything, I'll be here" Came Kowalskis voice, soon becoming a visual on him leaving his work-post and coming to the waiting leader and otter. "Is he gonna' be okay?" Marlene jolted, worry-full to the boys condition. Kowalski sighed. "I don't know yet Marlene. My medicine I made was rushed, so I have some possible effects that may or may not come out" He responded. "H-how bad?" She asked. Kowalski pointed over to the farther end of the habitat, just in case she was going to get furious he wanted to make sure Mort heard nothing of it. Skipper started and the two just followed, already knowing the position they would stop at. "Well?" Marlene re-questioned as they made their way quickly. "He..okay, one good effect is that he'll be cured" Kowalski started, causing a forced smirk to appear on their faces, as they were in fact more concerned with the negative effects to which may happen to Mort, as Kowalski does have a tension to cause the problems to be the always-to-happen job. "What would happen to Mort if he were to..you know. Take in the unhealthy side of your antidote?" Skipper questioned, trying to be of assistance to Marlene.

"Well, he may never be cured as one effect. There's also the chance of worsening, death, loss of memory, he may become immobile, he also could become a vegetable" Kowalski answered, hoping they wouldn't attack him. "What about a vegetable?" Marlene asked. "It's a metaphor" He returned. "So you're saying that we could lose Sad-Eyes?" Skipper asked, remembering Kowalski's notification of death being an effect of the medicine. The tall penguin nodded in doubt. "W-why would you give him something that could kill him!" Marlene asked in disbelief. Kowalski shook his head. "It wasn't an easy choice, Marlene. It isn't easy to find out the effects of the medicine either, so any of my interpretation could actually be wrong for all we know. All that I know is that what I gave him to drink, is supposed to cure him. Supposed to" He explained, then repeated what his hard work was efforted for. "Is that why you said you needed about a week to do this?" She somewhat changed the subject. "Well, I wanted to be able to give him something before..it might of been to late" He replied, looking to the side at the end of his sentence. She only nodded, knowing that it was most likely the right thing to do. "I only wish that the first medicine I provided him would of been a success. It didn't give me any harm after I tested it on myself, so I wouldn't understand it giving any harm to Mort" He spoke.

"Wait, you don't think that the previous one you provided Sad-Eyes could of made him how he is now..do you? Could it have made him incurable?" Skipper entered the conversation. Kowalski looked over to his leader. "Like I said, I have no idea what it may or may not have done. I even tried it to try and make sure it would cure him, just a few hours after I provided the lemurs with it. I hadn't felt any change good nor harmful, so I wouldn't assume any change done on Mort either" He responded. "You don't think it could of been some different effects to some mammals and birds? Or it could of just been safe for Penguins only in general?" Marlene interrupted. Kowalski shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hoping though that what I've injected him with now will get rid of his illness and bacteria, and return him to his over-excited and un-harmful self. As I'm sure we all do, as well". The other two nodded. "What did you do to him?" Marlene continued. "I had him drink some of the beginning effects, and I had to inject him with a needle that contained some liquid which would keep him awake, as I need to make sure he isn't sleeping during the next few hours while the drinking portion takes it's effects" Kowalski returned.

Skipper shook slightly from the thought of needles. "Can we see him?" Marlene asked, trying to be her very caring self. Kowalski shook his head. "Sorry Marlene, but I'd prefer it if my patient would have some space and alone time. I want him to have some time to relax and think while the effects in his body take place" He responded. Marlene frowned in dis-allowance, however nodded in understanding as it was in fact for the best. Kowalski may be a bit of a failure with experiments and such, but he does know what he's talking about. "So, what should we do for the next few hours?" Skipper asked. "Well I'm going to inform Maurice, along with Julien -that is if he cares- if you're curious. I think it'd be best if I go alone though, so maybe you two can chat while I go and pay them a visit" Kowalski responded. Marlene shrugged in confusion with anything else to do, so she walked a farther distance from Mort's location to lay down and stare at the sky, that is if it wasn't going to rain on her. "I'm scared" She called silently. Skipper just smiled. "Aren't we all?" He asked. She didn't respond. She only tried to close her eyes and rest. Skipper sighed. "Well, I might as well go and bring the news now" Kowalski put himself in. Skipper nodded. "Go ahead, soldier" He replied. Kowalski nodded and left. "What a mess we've gotten ourselves into" Skipper muttered.

**~The Lemur Habitat~**

**Maurice **watched Julien sitting in a corner of the habitat, either in fear or because he was confused. He knows that Julien cares, only that he doesn't want to show it. Maurice has been making sure he kept a good distance from his leader for every time, just so he might be able to hear any words or see some crying. It's not that he was trying to be a creep, he just wanted to make sure his intention of Julien caring was correct. Julien stood up slowly and nearly fell back to the wall. He wiped his eyes, then went over to the bouncy. He was not in the mood to be a king today. He laid down onto it and closed his eyes. All he wants to do is sleep. Nothing more. He's to afraid of doing any other sort of harm to the world. As he does blame himself for Mort. However, he still tries not showing that he'd actually pay attention to it. Truthfully, he cares deeply. He's just afraid to face the truth. He thinks that it'll make him look like a wimp of a king, or maybe it would make him look like he's been a horrible leader if he's finally deciding to apologize for something. A single tear went down his face. His tear represented much more fear than care. However, he does care. At least, a lot more than the first day.

Maurice stood up and tried to walk over to his leader. That's what he'd been waiting for. To see him cry. To him, that's what would prove to him that Julien cared. It's not like he would make fun of him for doing it, but he would actually comfort him and tell him it's alright. That is, if Julien doesn't deny doing the act. "King Julien?" He called as he neared the bouncy. Julien just laid where Mort had been several days ago, doing the same act that he had been doing. "It's alright if you're scared" Maurice added. Julien sprung up and smiled. "What is being wrong, M-Maurice?" He asked, faking the smile and trying to hide the fact that he was truly afraid for Mort. "King Julien, I know what you've been doing" Maurice responded. "What is it dat' you are to be talking about?" Julien asked, getting up from the bouncy and trying to keep his composure. "Holding yourself, crying, begging to the Sky Spirits, all over Mort?" Maurice suggested. Julien just faked a laugh. "Dat' is being a joke, yes?" He returned. "Your majesty, I saw you! Even back when Kowalski and everyone was taking Mort to Marlenes' house. You were holding Mort, and smiling, like you had been happy to see him. I've seen change, King Julien!" Maurice responded in a battle-like form.

Julien just frowned, and sat to the bouncy again. Knowing he'd now been defeated. "Fine. Maybe I was to be..doing some of dat' over Mort" He replied, his heart beating nervously. Maurice sat beside him and put his paw on his leaders shoulder. "It'll be ok, your majesty. Nobody would think any different of you for caring. If people knew you actually cared, there might not be so much word about you" He responded. Julien looked to his feet. He wanted to suddenly change the subject about what Maurice meant by people talking about him, however he knew his effort wouldn't work. Even as royalty, he cannot get the people to retreat from his home. Suddenly though, he remembered Mort always grabbing his feet. It creep-ed him out, but what made his heart suddenly become effected was Mort not being sick. Him actually smiling and having a good time, no matter how Julien treated him. Showing love to everything in the world, and wanting to be-friend everyone he could. Especially, King Julien. Julien then felt himself bringing his paws to his eyes slowly and weeping in loneliness, actually missing Mort. "Your majesty?" Maurice called, unsure of why his leader was crying.

The king only wiped his eyes immediately, as he had forgotten Maurice was near him at all. "It's ok to cry, sir" Maurice added. "I do not know what I am to be doing any more, Maurice. I have been a king of cruelty. I have been so careless to all of my peoples and dey' are now to be dying out on us. Why Maurice? Why?" He asked. "It isn't your fault King Julien, it isn't yours at all. It's just that someone - or something - came in contact with him and..well..made him sick" The aye-aye explained. "But why? Why must I be feeling like dis' is all being my fault?". "I'm not sure, but we don't know about him right now. Maybe Kowalski cured him!" He replied, trying to bring hope into his leader. "Maybe so. But..what if he did not? Or, more importantly, what if he did? Den' what would Mort do? He would hate me! I do not wish to be hated!". "I know. But..maybe you could go and talk to him about it. Ask him how he feels about everything you've done. Plus, I think Kowalski is supposed to come by soon, to tell us about him. Maybe we should learn what happens, then I'll take you to Mort. We care about everyone feeling happiness, King Julien. Just as we're trying to cure Mort, we would want you to be happy too" Maurice responded.

Julien smiled and hugged his companion. "Tank' you, Maurice. I am to afraid to do it on my own. I feel like I am to be messing it up. I..I do not know what I would be doing as a king if you were not being by my side" He spoke. Maurice patted his back and smiled slightly from his leaders ending of sadness. "That's okay, King Julien. You don't have to know what to do, you just have to know to take action" He responded. Julien pulled out. "So am I to be waiting for Kowalski? Or am I to go to Mort and see if he is being safe?" He asked. "That's your decision, your majesty" The aye-aye answered. Julien wanted to find Mort. He wanted to apologize for every rude thing he's ever done to him. He wanted to give him a chance to be his friend. Julien got up from the bouncy and was about to leave, but voices which sounded like Kowalski were nearing. It was actually the scientist calling for either of the lemurs. The two approached the wall where expected penguin would arrive, and quickly did. "Julien, Maurice. I have news" Kowalski started as he lifted himself from the ground. "Speak, I am to be allowing it" Julien granted permission, although he would of listened either way. Kowalski gave a look of negativity to the head-lemur, but returned to what he came for.

"I've come to say that Mort's received his dose of medicines and such, and should be cured soon" He informed. "Should?" Maurice asked. The penguin sighed. "Yes, should" He replied in-anxiously. "What is it dat' you did to him?" Julien jumped. "I just injected him with the cure! He's supposed to be back to his normal self within a day or so" Kowalski replied. "Supposed to! What did you do to my subject! Did you make him worse?" Julien returned, showing some anger. To Kowalski, this was a sight of superstition. He'd never see Julien yelling at him, and especially not over Mort. "He..has a couple effects which may happen" He responded. "Like what?" Maurice asked, preparing to hold his leader back after seeing his sudden grasp of care and hope grow. "Well obviously he can be cured of his disease. Yet, the other effects may or may not end him" Kowalski replied, suddenly backing away just in case. "So..it is being a fight for life or death?" Julien asked, lowering his arms. Kowalski sighed again. "Yes. But..but! If I wouldn't of given him that, he could of probably died within a week" He answered, then informed more fatal news. Julien wanted to cry. To hear that the one he now wanted to try and help may have died whether he took the supposed antidote or not hurt him.

"What are we to do?" He asked. "Wait. There's nothing else we can do. Right now though I'm sure that Marlene is watching over him like I asked her to. The possibility of Skipper doing so as well. I did also require he not rest for some time until the medicine finishes it's beginning stage" Kowalski responded. "Can we be going to see him?" Julien asked. "I'm not so sure if-". "Nonsense! I am da' King, and as da' King, I can do whateva' I want. Be getting out of my way flightless bird!" Julien halted Kowalski, then quickly left to go to his sickened subject. "What's Julien's problem, Maurice?" Kowalki asked. The aye-aye smiled. "Julien cares. He actually cares" He silently spoke to himself, however loud enough for Kowalski to hear. "He what! I haven't seen any of this in my studies" He responded. Maurice just ignored it and held his smile. "You get 'em King Julien. What a great King, in fact" He spoke to himself.

**~The Otter Habitat~**

**Julien **had made his way there faster than he'd wanted, and jumped over the wall into the habitat to see Skipper keeping guard. "What is it Ring-Tail?" Skipped started after seeing the lemur appear just a dozen feet from him. Julien ignored the short penguin and attempted to cut past him, however a blocking flipper appeared in front of him. "I don't think so, Ring-Tail. Marlene's busy right now. You can hit on her later" Skipper spoke. "I am here for Mort, smart-y one" Julien replied, trying to hold back from attacking Skipper to get his way. "What would you want Sad-Eyes for? You obviously hate him, so why would you be here? Try and make him worse?". Suddenly Julien made a fist and punched Skipper in the stomach, which only made him pull the blocking flipper out of the way. "Out of my way!" Julien ordered as he pushed Skipper out of the way, then walked in. However he was pulled back immediately and brought to the ground by being pinned by the previous penguin. "You think you can just come from nowhere and mess with us? We're trying to do some good here, and we don't need you screwing it up!" Skipper shouted. "What's going on out here!". Marlene soon came out from inside and saw the two on the ground somewhat in a fighting position.

"I'm making sure Ring-Tail stays away from both you and Mort at the moment" Skipper replied as he got off of the lemur. "Why are you here Julien?" Marlene asked. Julien then got up slowly and went up to her. "Please, be getting Skipper to leave, den' I will tell you" He whispered to her, hoping that she would tell Skipper to leave. He was afraid to show how he was really feeling right now in front of Skipper because he believes Skipper wouldn't buy it. He'd think it was fake. Marlene waved her paw for Skipper to leave. Skipper took a breath and left to somewhere close yet out of sight. Julien frowned and looked to the ground. "I want to see Mort" He started. "Why? I mean, he's kind of recovering right now.." Marlene returned. "I know. I was to be finishing da' talk wit' Kowalski a moment ago. But..I am just trying to show someting'.." . "Show what?" Marlene asked, slightly backing into the home. Julien looked up with tears started to fall out of his eyes. "..Dat' I care" He answered. Marlene had her eyes widen and her left paw go onto her heart. She smiled slightly and felt herself almost watering up. She put her free arm around the lemur and guided him in. She understood that something changed in him. Something she knew would one day happen. It was just the right thing to do.

Mort laid on her stone-line bed, eyes were open and he looked calm. "Mort..you have a visitor" Marlene called silently. Julien walked behind her and saw the lemur he's been having troubled thoughts about for the past few days. For once looking in peace instead of trouble. "Mort? It is your king" He said as he walked in front of Marlene and went to his side. "King Julien?" He asked as he turned to the king. He smiled faintly and watched as Marlene left the room. "I wanted to see you Mort" He said as he wiped his eyes. "You..did? I knew you would save me" Mort replied. "Save you? What is it dat' you are to be talking about?" He asked. "The Sky Spirits say you are the savior, King Julien. You're the one who can make me stop being so sick. I don't like it" He said as he coughed near the end. "I know Mort, I know. None of us are to be liking da' evil sickness' dat' are to be coming to us. I am sorry dat' it had to happen to you". "But it is my fault. I should of been a better follower to you King Julien" Mort responded, voice slightly screeching. "It is not your fault at all Mort. For all dat' we may know it may be my fault" Julien replied. "But you are King Julien! You are the best!" Mort defended. Julien smiled slightly but shook his head. "No Mort. I have been a bad king. I am sorry dat' I was to be being so mean to you in da' past".

"But I thought I deserved it" Mort replied, then turned back to staring to the ceiling. Julien felt a tear fall out of his eye. "But it is my fault Mort. You are just a kid and you do not deserve it at all. All dat' I care about now is dat' you get better. I hate dis' stupid crown!" He shouted as he took of his crown and harshly through it across the room. Mort gasped as he saw the crown smash against the rock-y wall and decay. "King Julien. Why did you do that?" He asked, turning back to his leader despite the pain to do so. "Because Mort, I am to care more about my subjects den' about some stupid crown. It is not about da' power, it is about you, Maurice, everyone. I could care less about looking royal anymore. I do not feel dat' I deserve da' crown" Julien replied after releasing a few tears. "King Julien. Are you crying?" Mort asked. Julien nodded. "I care Mort. I just want to show dat' I care. Please do not die on us. It is my fault for all of dis' and I do not want to see any of dis' happen anymore. Please just get better Mort" He begged after his eyes drained tears. Mort felt a spec of water go in his eyes, his heart beating and his mouth wide open. "King Julien.. I will. It is your rule and I will obey" Mort replied happily. Julien smiled nervously. "I do not tink' dat' it works dat' way, Mort" He laughed slightly, the tears still falling.

Mort frowned. "But you are the king, it has to" He begged. Julien shrugged. "I do not know Mort. But please.. whenever you feel like da' world is getting black, yell for Marlene to shake you.. I do not want to lose you" He begged. "What do you mean black?" Mort asked, confused, then coughing. "You are to young to know Mort. Just trust me. Trust your Ki-.. trust your friend". Mort gasped and smiled. "Okay..Julien" He replied, taking Julien's paw and trying to give some of his hope to his leader/friend. "If you believe in me getting better, then I will. I do, do you?" Mort asked. Julien smiled, the tears falling out slowly, and nodded, taking his other paw to take Mort's grasping paw. "Of course Mort. I will pray to the Sky Spirits for your safety" He responded. "All you need to do Mort, is relax. Everyone is being here for you. Please dough', do not forget what I told you. It will be bad for you if you do not remember it" Julien added. Mort nodded. "I'll remember everything you tell me, King Julien". Julien smiled and stood up, wiping his eyes. "I will come and see you again Mort. Every day until you get better" He replied. Mort frowned but knew it was okay. "I believe King Julien" He called. Julien nodded, then turned. "I believe as well, Mort".

**Over the next few days Julien had in fact kept his promise about seeing Mort and, strangely, the young lemur had actually begun seeing light instead of darkness. The effects of Kowalski's antidote had started their activity in him and began to clear his body of all of the infectious diseases which may of been inside of him, and Mort had soon returned to his home to see both Maurice and Julien coming to him with open arms. Sometimes when you think things may get better, it's possible that they could go straight down to the bottom of the line. In case there's a possibility to tell someone how you may feel before it's to late, take the chance. You never know if you'll see them again. Just remember to think positively..and Have a Heart..**

**~Fin..**

Well, it seems we've neared our end ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for taking a slightly longer time with writing this last chapter, however I've been having issues here and there and..it's been frustrating. I had a fun time writing this chapter as well, because as it neared the end to when it came to Julien actually talking to Mort, I found myself almost tearing up. Eh, that's probably because I was listening to a song named 'Help Is On The Way' by 'Rise Against'. Sort of worked with the write too. Well I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll return with more work soon. Bye everyone, and please tell me what you thought! ~Fox..


End file.
